


American Idol

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: Lorne's idle thoughts while watching tv.Written in 2004.





	American Idol

He sits and watches the contestants as they perform  
Hopes they find the fame they seek, without much harm  
He can remember a young man fresh to the big city   
Full of hope and dreams, and all he'd felt was pity  
Maybe he could've changed things way back then  
Warning the boy, instead of just offering him a grin  
His goal to be non-judgemental didn't work very well  
Because when Angel came along, things went straight to hell  
Now he sits, drinks, and watches this God-awful show  
Praying that no one around here will never, ever know  
That he only hears one song within his heart and mind  
Played by someone who was his friend, once upon a time


End file.
